


Blue is my Favourite

by SeaSparkle



Series: Allurance2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance live together on earth, F/M, Fluffy, everyone is happy, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Allura goes to the carnival with Lance and his sister's children. While there she gets introduced to one of the most traditional carnival foods.





	Blue is my Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I love cotton candy. It's one of the main reasons I go to the fair when it comes to town.
> 
> Allurance week day 6: cotton candy

Lance got off the roller coaster with his nephew. He was his sister's oldest child, and he was just about in his preteens now. Where did all that time go?

"How about we find the others now and get something to eat, huh?" He asked.

His nephew nodded, "yeah, I'm supper hungry!"

With that he followed the energised young boy zip between other people in search of the boy's sisters and Allura.

Lance smiled to himself. He and Allura had been together now, what? Four, five years? He wasn't sure. They'd spent a lot of that time in space. Even once Zarkon was defeated there was so much to do. His empire had been around ten thousand years after all. It was going to take time to disband. Time to help civilizations get back on their feet. Not to mention all the other people who tried to use the disruption of the current order of things to cause harm. Voltron was still needed, even if Zarkon and his empire had been defeated.

Though, now they mostly only went out when there was something the alliance couldn't handle. As of a year or so ago, team Voltron was more or less retired. Or at least on break. Eventually they would have to go back and train apprentices to pilot all of the lions. Then they would hand them over officially, and they would put that part of their lives behind them.  
In fact they were already working on putting the war behind them. Hunk had gone back and declared his love to Shay in and adorable and embarrassing way. They were in a pretty serious relationship now. He even brought her to meet his family (they all thought she was the cutest thing). Shiro had gotten over whatever it was that had kept him from asking Keith out. The two lived together on a planet that was mostly a mix of many different races. Pidge and Matt went home to their mom, which was for the best. She's thought her whole family was dead after all. Getting her children back was like a dream come true. Lotor, who hadn't betrayed them in the end, was living on Pollux. Pollux was a planet that had, of all races, Alteans. Apparently Zarkon hadn't destroyed any of the other planets Alteans inhabited, just Altea. And apparently, Pollux was where he grew up. It explained the accent he supposed.

He expected Allura to want to live on Pollux. They were her people, after all. If she felt like that's were she belonged, he wouldn't stop her. Even if that meant leaving him behind. When he told her that, she shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"My people are gone, Lance. You are all my family now. I belong with you. I want to go to earth with you." She told him, certainty in her eyes.

So she moved onto earth with him. They bought a house with two appartments so Coran could live with them but still have his privacy. It was close to Lance's family, so they could see them every day. It was something they all had to adjust to, mostly for Allura and Coran. Earth was much different then Altea. They seemed happy, though.

He and his nephew found Allura and the girls leaving on of the rides. Allura looked a little lost and stressed out. Of all the things Allura was amazing at, looking after kids wasn't exactly one of them. She'd never really been around them and only have limited knowledge of what you were supposed to do with them. She was trying though. She'd agreed to come to the carnival with him and his sister's kids today to help him keep an eye on them. It had been fine most of the day, with Lance there to help Allura out when the kids wanted her to do something, but then his nephew wanted to ride the rollercoaster. His nieces were too young to ride, so Allura had no choice but to take the girls around by herself. 

"Hey babe." He said, approaching her and placing a kiss to her cheek. He could feel his facial hair scratch against her soft skin.

She gave him an 'oh thank god you're here' look. "How was it?" She asked them.

"Awesome!" His nephew shouted, the proceeded to explain all the 'awesome' things about it. He explained all the way to the food stalls.

They got the kids something to eat before they all sat down at some sticky tables. The kids were talking about their day, while Allura and Lance were discussing if they should get a snack or not. Coran would probably have food ready when they got home. Lance's mom had taught him how to make a whole bunch of earth dishes. He usually cooked and they'd eat together.

All of a sudden, Allura tugged on his sleeve, "Lance, was is that? It's so pretty!"

He looked over to where she was pointing and saw a couple of teens with cotton candy.

"Oh, that's called cotton candy. It's this really sweet candy that melts on your tongue. It usually comes in pink or blue. It's one of the traditional carnival foods." He told her.

"Pink and blue, huh?" She asked with a smile.

He laughed, "Yup. Pink and blue. Like us." He took her and and stroked the back of it with his thumb, "would you like one?"

"Well, it IS a traditional food." 

He laughed again before kissing her and standing up, "Alright! I'll be gone for just a minute. You hoodlums behave for Auntie Allura."

The kids nodded and he headed off.

Luckily the booth for cotton candy wasn't busy at the time, so he only had to wait behind one person. He bought a pink cotton candy and a blue one. 

When he came back Allura was helping the kids throw away their garbage and clean their faces of cheese and ketchup. He smiled at the sight. 

He went over too them, "All cleaned up?"

The kids nodded, looking tired now. It had been a long day and now that they had sat down, all their energy seemed to be zapped from them. They would probably nod off on the car ride home.

Allura smiled at him and reaches over taking the blue cotton candy.

"I thought you would want the pink one?" He asked, raising a brow.

She shrugged, "I have a feeling blue is my favourite." Then she winked at him.

He snorted a little, feeling his cheeks heat up, "You know what? Pink is my favourite, so it works out great."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry if there were any mistakes! I got tired half way through editing and couldn't really focus)
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
